


Sleep

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy afternoons. Just a quick oneshot with some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sprawled across the couch, glasses sit unevenly on his nose as a book rests on his chest beneath his hand. His discolored hair, splayed along the armrest, already becoming a mess in such a short time. 

Touka walks over to the couch, leaning over to see if he was still awake. His eyes were gently shut, a calmness overtaking his body as he breathed easily. She watches the rise and fall of his chest in rhythm as he lay there in slumber and she can't help but smile. 

"Haise..." She coos his name but he doesn't respond. Her hands reach to stroke his face, fingers dancing along his skin as she moves to take off his glasses. She folds them and sets them on the table beside her as she takes a seat on the edge of the couch. 

"You look so cute when you're sleeping." She comments, her tone a hushed whisper as she strokes her fingers through his hair. She loved to play with his hair, twisting it around her fingers and tugging it gently, smoothing it all back so she could better see his face. It was one of her favorite things to do.

Touka brushes his hair away from his closed lids and leans down to gently kiss them, "I'm sure you must be exhausted..." She whispers as she slowly removes the book from his hands, setting it down next to the glasses. 

Haise stirs for a moment but quickly finds comfort again and returns to his calmed state. Touka smiles at him and can't help but chuckle as she tugs his shirt down over her slightly exposed stomach. 

"Here." She stands up momentarily and reaches for a blanket, unfolding it and draping it over his resting body. She gently tucks it around his torso and leans down to kiss his forehead. "You deserve a break." 

Touka turns to leave when suddenly something takes a hold of her hand. She looks back to see Haise, eyes dazed from sleep as he tries to hold back a yawn.

"Where are you going?" He asks sleepily, weakly pulling at her hand to come closer to him.

"You should rest." She smiles down at him, fingers lacing in between his as she squeezed them gently, "You've been working so much lately."

"Lay with me..." He groggily demands, tugging at her more as she willingly gave into him, letting him pull her down onto the couch. He pulls the blanket up over her as well, encompassing her in it alongside him. He wraps his arms around her delicate shoulders, pulling her body against his. 

"You're so warm." He smiles as he lays his head up against hers, closing his eyes as he felt sleep threaten to overtake him again. He shifted slightly, bringing her closer to himself as he kisses the top of her head. 

"Go to sleep." She whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Mm." He barely responds as his eyelids began to feel heavier with each passing moment. "I love you..." He murmurs, barely coherent enough for her to understand. 

She smiles and can't help but let out a small laugh. "I love you too." She imitates in his same tone. 

Haise smiles as he turns to tiredly kiss her once more.


End file.
